La Gardienne d'Emrys
by BeHappyAndSmile
Summary: Gauvain était un futur chevalier de la table ronde, à Camelot. Derrière ce chevalier dragueur et plein d'humour se cache un lourd passé, un souvenir terrible et douloureux. Sa soeur a été enlevé par des druides, mais ça, personne ne le sait. Comment réagira Gauvain quand il reviendra à Camelot et découvrira sa soeur, présente pour aider Emrys dans sa quête.
1. Brother and Sister

_Salut, je commence une fiction sur Merlin c'est ma première donc je ne vous garanti rien. Elle se déroule après la saison 4 a quelque détail prêt, Uther est le Roi et est toujours en forme. Lancelot, Elyan, Gauvain et Perceval ne sont pas encore chevaliers. _

Disclaimer : Merlin n'est pas a moi mais a la BBC, mais l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage de Lynessa aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

_Les paysans travaillaient dur dans les champs pour pouvoir nourrir leurs enfants. Dans un coin du champ se trouvait une jeune femme plutôt épuisée, accompagnée de deux jeunes enfants : une petite fille blonde, elle avait à peine 5 ans, et un garçon brun âgé de 9 ans. La petite blonde était sur un rocher et chantonnait de petites mélodies, le garçon, quant à lui, aidait sa mère à travailler dans les champs, le sourire aux lèvres._

**" -Mère, pou..pourquoi on n'est plus dans un château tout beau ? **_demanda la fillette_**.**  
**- Lynessa, je dois travailler, va jouer ailleurs et arrête avec tes questions !**  
**- Mais ..**  
**- LYNESSA ! "**

_Lynessa quitta son rocher en pleure. Elle alla se réfugier dans la forêt, cet endroit était leur refuge, avec son frère. Ils l'avaient trouvé par hasard lors d'une ballade où ils devaient chercher du bois. Leur refuge était une magnifique clairière séparée en deux par une rivière, il y avait aussi un coin où étaient superposés plusieurs rochers. C'est là que Lynessa s'était posée pour pleurer._  
_Le garçon aidait toujours sa mère dans les champs mais son sourire avait disparu, il n'aime pas quand sa mère parle comme ça à sa sœur. Lynessa était encore une jeune fille et elle ne savait pas comment sa mère avait souffert._

**' - Mère, puis-je aller rejoindre Lynessa pour la consoler ?**  
**- Oui tu peux, mais reviens vite, j'ai besoin de toi.**  
**-Oui mère, t'inquiète pas. '**

_Le jeune garçon quitta sa mère lui aussi et alla chercher sa sœur. Il savait très bien où elle se trouvait, il marcha donc en direction de leur refuge._  
_Il trouva Lynessa prêt des rochers, une fausse épée à la main entrain de s'entraîner à se battre. Ils s'amusaient souvent à jouer aux chevaliers, c'était comme un don. Le garçon, lui, savait d'où venait ce don et cette envie d'être chevalier mais sa sœur, elle, n'en savait rien_.

**" - Lynessa ...**  
**- Gauvain .. "**

_Lynessa arrêta de jouer à l'épée et regarda son frère les yeux encore rouges, puis reprit son occupation. Elle était vraiment très douée à l'épée pour son âge, si elle continuait à s'entraîner tous les jours elle pourrait devenir très très douée même si les femmes n'ont pas le droit de toucher l'épée._

**" -Tu sais, mère ne voulait pas s'énerver contre toi, commença le jeune homme.**  
**- Alors pourquoi elle m'a grondé ? J'ai rien fait. Moi je veux juste retourner dans le château...**  
**- On ne peut pas retourner au château Lynessa.**  
**- Pourquoi ?**  
**- Car... tu sais, père n'est plus avec nous, avant il était chevalier. Il se battait comme toi en ce moment, il se battait pour le Roi mais il est partie... Dans un autre monde. Le Roi ne nous a plus soutenu, il nous a laissé tomber, voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas retourner au château.**  
**- Il est méchant, je veux me battre pour me venger, venger papa.**  
**- Non Lynessa, ne te venge pas, et tu n'as pas le droit de te battre à l'épée, les femmes ne sont pas faîtes pour ça.**  
**- Mais j'aime me battre moi !**  
**- Je le sais et je ne te l'interdis pas, au contraire, je veux que tu saches te défendre. Tu tiens ça de notre père et personne ne pourra t'enlever cette envie de te battre, continue à t'exercer dans ce domaine. Je t'aiderai si tu veux, mais il faut me promettre de rien dire à mère et surtout de ne plus parler de notre vie d'avant. Tu es encore jeune, tu peux pas tout comprendre mais promets-le moi que tu ne parleras plus de ça.**  
**- Je.. Je te le promets. "**

_Gauvain prit Lynessa dans ses bras, elle était si jeune, si fragile, mais pourtant elle devait déjà subir tant de chose. Leur père était mort alors qu'elle n'avait que 1 an et Gauvain lui avait son âge, c'est-à-dire 5 ans. Le Roi leur avait donné 3 minables sous et leur avait demandé de quitter le château. Leur mère n'avait rien dit mais tous les soirs elle pleurait et Gauvain l'entendait très bien. Depuis cette époque-là, il protège sa sœur et essaye de protéger sa mère malgré son jeune âge. _  
_Lynessa avait séché ses larmes, son frère savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral. Son père, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu à cause de son jeune âge._

**" - Ça te dit un petit entraînement à l'épée avant que je retourne aider mère ?**  
**- Oui ! "**

_Gauvain prit une épée en bois comme sa sœur et les deux commencèrent à se battre. Gauvain avait un meilleur maintien de l'épée mais c'était à cause de son âge plus élevé. Les deux continuèrent à se battre jusqu'à ce que Gauvain désarme Lynessa. Ils avaient une manière de se battre que les deux enfants avaient inventé._

**" - Mais non .. tu as encore gagné !**  
**- Je suis plus âgé que toi c'est normal, tu te bats déjà très bien. Essaye de mieux tenir ton épée mais faut que tes mouvements soient plus fluides et bougent plus tes jambes.**  
**- Tu .. tu crois que Père serait fière de moi ?**  
**- Oui beaucoup.** "

_Gauvain enleva un bracelet qu'il avait autour du poignet, prit le poignet de Lynessa et lui attacha. C'était un bracelet tout fin mais il y avait une plaque où était écrit « Knight », en or. Lynessa regardait son frère avec un grand sourire, elle trouvait le bracelet magnifique._

**" -Merci, où tu l'as trouvé ? Pourquoi j'en n'ai pas moi ?**  
**- C'était à notre père, tous les chevaliers du roi de Carléons en avaient un. Notre père me l'avait donné en disant que je serais un grand chevalier, maintenant, je te le donne pour ne pas que tu abandonnes ton rêve. Et si un jour on nous sépare, tu penseras à moi grâce à ce bracelet.**  
**- T'es trop gentil ! "**

_Lynessa prit son frère dans ses bras et enleva son collier. C'était un cadeau d'une vieille femme qui était passée en visite au village, elle lui avait donné ce collier car elle c'était attachée à elle. Elle le passa donc au cou de son frère._

**"- Je te donne ça, pour que tu penses à moi.**  
**- Je dois retourner voir mère ou elle va s'inquiéter, tu reviens ?**  
**- Oui. "**

_Les deux enfants quittèrent leur refuge pour aider leur mère dans les champs. Elle était encore plus épuisée qu'auparavant donc les deux enfants travaillèrent deux fois plus pour faciliter le travail de leur mère._

* * *

_Voilà la fin du chapitre 1, laissez un review pour m'encourager a continuer et dire ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas pour que je m'améliore :) Je pense mettre la suite Lundi voir même avant. _


	2. Séparation

Et voici le chapitre 2, centré sur Lynessa :)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin n'est pas a moi mais a la BBC, mais l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage de Lynessa aussi.

* * *

_Une jeune fille âgée de 23 ans était assise sur une bûche de bois et regardait son bracelet, le bracelet que son frère lui avait offert 18 ans auparavant. Mais ça, c'était une autre époque, c'était avant qu'elle ne se fasse enlever de sa famille par des druides. Ces druides disaient qu'elle était unique, qu'il fallait qu'elle exerce son talent avec des gens comme eux. On l'avait enlevé à sa mère, à son frère ainsi qu'à son village en prétextant qu'elle avait été choisi par les druides. Choisi pour avoir un destin fabuleux, choisi pour aider le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, choisi pour aider Emrys dans sa quête._

_Au départ, elle ne les croyait pas. Elle finit tout de même par accepter ce destin, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus revoir sa famille. Chaque jour, elle pensait à eux et regardait ce fameux bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. C'était lors de leur dernière conversation , le dernier entraînement, la dernière fois qu'elle venait au refuge, mais ce jour-là, elle n'en savait rien._

_Tout n'avait pas été si simple après son enlèvement : elle avait été conduite dans plusieurs endroits, sans vraiment savoir où elle était, elle ne faisait qu'appeler son frère mais il ne venait pas. Elle finit par abandonner et essayer de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, ils ne lui disaient rien, même pas pourquoi ils l'avaient arraché à sa famille._

_À l'âge de 6 ans, les personnes qui l'accompagnaient commençaient à de moins en moins bouger. Elle avait même l'impression qu'ils se cachaient de plus en plus, puis un soir, leur camp avait été attaqué et beaucoup de personnes avaient été noyées, brulées ou tuées. Lynessa était recroquevillée dans les bras de Aglain, son protecteur. C'était lui qui l'avait enlevé mais c'était quand même la personne dont elle était la plus proche. Après ce carnage, il ne restait plus qu'elle et Aglain. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la forêt pour se diriger vers un endroit inconnu, pour la jeune femme blonde._

_Devant elle se trouvait une merveilleuse cité. Au plein milieu il y avait un très grand château blanc, ce château lui rappelait celui de Carléons, même s'il semblait beaucoup moins somptueux. Aglain portait une longue cape noire et Lynessa, elle, en portait une rouge, personne ne les regardait. Ils marchaient dans la ville basse et se dirigeaient vers une maison, cette maison lui rappelait la sienne et une larme coula sur sa joue. Ça faisait un an qu'elle était partie, tout le monde lui manquait terriblement._

_Après avoir frappé à la porte, un homme à la peau métisse ouvrit la porte. Derrière lui se trouvaient deux enfants, un garçon qui devait avoir dans les dix ans et une jeune petite fille qui devait son âge. Aglain parla un instant au père de famille puis il poussa Lynessa dans la maison, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'en alla. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait seule avec des inconnus._

_Lynessa apprit plus tard qu'elle était à Camelot et c'était beaucoup liée d'amitié avec les deux enfants de Tom, le forgeron de la cour. Elle passait presque toutes ses journées avec Guenièvre et Elyan. Elyan lui rappelait beaucoup son frère, comme lui, il adorait jouer à l'épée. Ils s'entraînaient beaucoup._

_Après avoir passé 8 ans à Camelot, elle se construisait une nouvelle vie, mais sans oublier sa vie d'avant. Aglain était revenu, elle avait quatorze ans et était devenue une magnifique jeune fille. Pendant les cinq premières années, elle avait continué à s'entraîner à se battre avec Elyan mais après il avait quitté la ville, ce qui avait fait beaucoup pleurer Gwen et Lynessa. La petite blonde avait également rencontré le Prince Arthur, il avait 3 ans de moins qu'elle mais il se sentait pourtant supérieur. Lynessa ne l'aimait pas du tout, par contre, elle aimait beaucoup Dame Morgane. C'était la pupille du Roi, elle était venue lorsque Lynessa avait 8 ans et elle l'avait rencontré encore une fois par hasard quand un des chevaliers, qui s'occupait de sa garde, était venu acheter une épée à Tom. Ils c'étaient tout de suite bien entendus._

_Aglain était venu rechercher Lynessa pour l'emmener avec lui. Il lui disait qu'il était tant qu'elle retrouve sa famille, elle pensait vraiment revoir Gauvain mais ça ne fut pas le cas._

_Depuis l'âge de quatorze elle vivait dans la forêt et Aglain l'avait mis au courant de tout : son destin, le destin d'Emrys, pourquoi elle a été enlevée et pourquoi elle avait été emmenée à Camelot._

_Voilà comment elle se retrouva là, sur cette bûche, à regarder ce bracelet. 18 ans c'était long, son frère lui manquait, sa mère, Guenièvre, Elyan et Tom également._  
_En entendant son prénom, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Aglain, le chef des Druides, c'était l'heure de sa leçon de magie. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Camelot, les druides avaient commencé à lui apprendre la magie. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à apprendre les tours, comme disait Aglain, c'était la Gardienne d'Emrys, ça allait être la femme la plus puissante, en tant que mortelle. Les druides lui avaient appris à parler avec l'esprit, à envoyer quelqu'un dans l'air, des petits tours sans importance et ils lui avaient également promis qu'un jour, elle saurait voir l'avenir d'une personne chère à son cœur._

_En voyant Lynessa arriver, Aglain comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de prendre un instant pour repenser à son ancienne vie. Chaque jour, elle prenait une dizaine de minutes pour se remémorer sa vie d'avant._

**" - Ils te manquent ?**  
**- Énormément ...**  
**- Mais tu sais que le ...**  
**- Le destin est le destin, qu'on ne choisit pas sa destinée, c'est elle qui nous choisit et j'ai été choisie, je suis l'élue, celle qui doit aider Emrys dans sa quête d'Albion.**  
**- Oui, mais un jour, tu les reverras tous.**  
**- Tu sais ça car tu as lu mon avenir ?**  
**- Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, chaque druide peut voir l'avenir d'une seule personne, d'une personne importante, moi ma personne c'est toi, depuis ta naissance je vois ton avenir s'écrire sous mes yeux.**  
**- Pourquoi je ne vois rien moi ?**  
**- Tu n'es pas encore prête.**  
**- J'ai déjà la personne avec qui je suis liée. C'est Emrys, je suis liée avec lui par le destin je devrais voir son avenir.**  
**- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, ta personne liée est bien Emrys mais tu n'as pas encore subi le rite des druides.**  
**- Le rite des druides ?**  
**- C'est un rite que tous les druides font quand leurs connaissances sont assez développées pour devenir un druide à part entière. On acquiert le pouvoir de l'avenir à ce moment-là et c'est à partir de là que tu pourras voir l'avenir d'Emrys.**  
**- Quand aura lieu mon rite ? Je croyais que je savais déjà tout.**  
**- Oui, mais on ne sait jamais quand le rite des druides arrive.**  
**- Je croyais que tu pouvais lire mon avenir, lis-le.**  
**- Non, on ne peut lire l'avenir que lorsqu'on en a vraiment besoin, ce don sert à protéger l'autre du danger, de lui apporter de l'aide, mais c'est tout.**  
**- D'accord, on commence la leçon ?**  
**- C'était ça la leçon, tu as quartier libre maintenant. Tu peux aller t'entraîner si tu le souhaites.** "

_Lynessa se dirigea vers sa tente. La leçon d'aujourd'hui, elle l'avait beaucoup aimé et était impatiente de pouvoir lire l'avenir. Elle pourra mieux protéger Emrys mais aussi ce crétin d'Arthur. Elle se souvient encore de lui à Camelot et surtout de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi à cause de lui, chose qu'elle préfère oublier. Elle avait attrapé son épée, forgée à Camelot par Tom. Elle s'entrainait beaucoup et était maintenant aussi douée que n'importe quel chevalier._

_L'agitation et la panique commençaient à se faire sentir dans le village des Druides, ils étaient en train de se faire attaquer. Lynessa ne perdit pas une minute, arrêta son entraînement, prit son bouclier et commença à défendre son village en vain. Les adversaires étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Lynessa combattait chevalier après chevalier, aucun ne lui résistait. Quand elle ne se battait pas, elle utilisait la magie pour les chasser et en tuer mais certains revenaient toujours. Elle vit alors Aglain dans les mains d'un des chevaliers, elle s'approcha de lui prêt à le défendre mais un champ de forces l'empêcha d'approcher de lui._

**" - AGLAIN ... NON ! "**

**_« Fuis Lynessa .. Pars .. tu dois accomplir ton destin .. »_**  
**_« Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir ici .. »_**  
**_« Tu n'as pas le choix mon enfant, pars, dirige-toi vers Camelot, tu y trouveras Emrys »_**

_Lynessa ne voulait pas le laisser. C'était comme le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, c'était son maître, son guide, son tuteur... Mais elle devait partir, elle le savait. Elle devait accomplir son destin, la raison pour laquelle on l'a privé de sa famille. Lynessa n'est pas restée 18 ans loin de sa famille pour finir tuer et ne pas accomplir son destin. Elle lança un dernier regard à Aglain, prit son sac, mit son armure et sa robe. Elle courait de toutes ses forces vers Camelot. L'armure qu'elle avait enfilé lui rendait la course plus difficile mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter._

* * *

_La suite dans quelque jours ;) Un petit review fait toujours plaisir:)._


	3. The Mystery Knight

_Le Chapitre 3 est enfin en ligne. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laisser des review, sa m'encourage beaucoup a continuer. :)_

* * *

_Le Prince Arthur était en forêt accompagné de son serviteur et de Guenièvre, une autre servante de Camelot. Pour le Prince, Guenièvre était beaucoup plus que ça, beaucoup plus qu'une simple servante : c'était la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre leur amour au grand jour à cause d'Uther, le roi, qui n'accepterait jamais que le Prince héritier aime une simple domestique. C'était donc pour cela qu'Arthur était en forêt avec Guenièvre et Merlin. Chaque semaine, ils essayent de se voir au moins une fois, seul Merlin était au courant, c'était la raison pour laquelle il les accompagnait et surveillait les alentours._

_Après avoir trouvé un endroit convenable pour le Prince et Guenièvre, Merlin les laissa seuls tous les deux et se mit contre un arbre, attendant que le Prince se décide à rentrer à Camelot._

_Merlin commençait à s'endormir, lorsqu'une flèche se planta juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il se leva en sursaut et aperçu Arthur, debout, épée à la main. Lui aussi avait reçu une flèche qu'il avait évité de peu._

**" - Merlin, mets à l'abri Guenièvre ! "**

_Merlin s'exécuta, il prit Guenièvre par la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Il la laissa derrière un arbre car il savait qu'il devait aller aider Arthur, mais il devait aussi faire attention à ce que Guenièvre ne voie rien._  
_Arthur regardait un peu partout pour voir d'où provenait l'attaque, sans grand succès. Après de longues minutes sans aucune attaque, le Prince entendit un bruit ou plutôt des bruits. Des cris de gens qui couraient. Une seconde après, Arthur se retrouva en face de six bandits. Le prince commença à froncer les sourcils, il était seul contre six adversaires et il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Merlin. Ce serait complètement inutile, même Guenièvre se défendrait mieux que lui. Il devait donc se débrouiller seul. Il attaqua le premier et essaya de se défendre face aux six adversaires._

_Guenièvre voyait toute la scène et était terriblement inquiète pour Arthur. C'était un bon chevalier et il savait très bien manier l'épée mais là, il était tout seul. Elle commença à avancer pour rejoindre Arthur mais une personne l'en empêcha._

**" - Pas question que tu y vas Gwen.**  
**- Merlin, il a besoin de mon aide.**  
**- Arthur ne me pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait la moindre chose ... Je vais aller l'aider, mais toi, promets-moi de ne pas bouger d'ici.**  
**- ...**  
**- Gwen !**  
**- Je te le promets. "**

_Merlin laissa donc Gwen ici, espérant qu'elle tienne sa promesse et qu'elle ne vienne pas le rejoindre. Évidemment, Merlin n'allait pas aider Arthur comme Guenièvre le pensait. Il n'allait certainement pas se battre, il risquerait de se blesser lui-même, il allait utiliser la seule arme qu'il connaissait : la magie._

_Arthur se bat tant bien mal contre ses adversaires mais à chaque fois qu'il en tue un, un autre revenait et le combat devenait de plus en plus dur. Merlin arriva à cet instant et vit que le Prince était en difficulté. Pour l'aider, il fit d'abord tomber, comme par magie, une branche sur un attaquant puis l'épée d'un autre se mit à le brûler. D'autres commençaient à tomber sans aucune raison._  
_  
_  
_Le sorcier se concentrait sur ses attaques et avait oublié Arthur qui était en plein combat avec deux autres bandits. Il avait réussi à en tuer un mais l'autre continuait de l'attaquer. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir pour Arthur qui se fit vite désarmer et mit au sol. L'attaquant était au-dessus de lui, épée en l'air, prêt à le tuer. C'est à ce moment-là que Merlin aperçut cette scène._

**" - ARTHUR ! "**

_Merlin allait utiliser sa magie, mais le bandit avait été tué avant d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre. Un mystérieux chevalier venait de le tuer. On ne voyait pas son visage, il portait une armure et un casque. Arthur regardait son sauveur se battre contre ses ennemis, sa technique était vraiment impressionnante. Merlin avait remarqué que le chevalier était blessé au bras mais pourtant, il continuait à se battre pour protéger le Prince. Sa façon de se battre rappelait celle de Gauvain mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Le chevalier était bien trop maigre pour être celui-ci, peut-être que Gauvain avait apprit cette technique à plusieurs personnes. _

_Arthur venait de se relever, il voulait venir en aide à ce chevalier. Quand il était au sol, il avait bien vu que celui-ci avait été blessé au bras mais il avait quand même continué à se battre. Après avoir tué le dernier brigand, Arthur se retourna pour pouvoir venir en aide à ce chevalier et le ramener à Camelot. Il avait été blessé à cause de lui, c'était son devoir de le faire soigner mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait plus personne sur le champ de bataille. Il était seul._

_Avant qu'Arthur ne le remarque, Merlin s'en alla rejoindre Guenièvre qui était assise sur un rocher, terrifié qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose au Prince, l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais aussi à Merlin, son ami. Elle se leva en voyant Merlin revenir seul..._

******" - Où est Arthur ? "**

___Merlin ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait rejoint, sinon elle demanderait pourquoi il ne s'est pas battu. Il devait inventer une excuse qui justifie son absence auprès du Prince alors qu'il avait dit à la servante qu'il y allait._

******" -Quand je suis parti le rejoindre, je suis tombé et quand j'ai vu le Prince il avait battu tous ses adversaires. "**

___Merlin venait d'inventer cette excuse de toutes pièces, certes, encore une fois ça ne le mettait pas à son avantage mais ça lui importait peu. Le principal était qu'Arthur soit toujours en vie. En voyant le Prince arriver, Guenièvre se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de retrouver le Prince en vie._

******" -Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, comment allez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?****  
********- Non, je vais bien. On devrait rentrer, il pourrait revenir et il faut prévenir le Roi.****  
********- Bien sûr, Sire."**

___Les trois jeunes gens quittèrent la forêt pour rentrer à Camelot. Arthur expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé à Guenièvre et Merlin. Merlin, lui, avait fait mine d'être surpris. Arthur ne devait pas savoir qu'il était là, sinon il aurait encore eu le droit à des blagues sur son manque de courage._  
_  
Arthur, Merlin et Guenièvre arrivèrent à Camelot dans la plus grande discrétion. Après un dernier regard pour le Prince, Guenièvre se sépara des deux garçons pour rejoindre sa maison, tandis que le Prince et son serviteur se dirigèrent vers la cour, prévenir le Roi._

___Le roi avait été prévenu de l'arrivée de son fils et l'attendait dans la salle du conseil, où se trouvaient les chevaliers et Gaïus. Le Prince arriva enfin, avec son serviteur._

******" - Fils, vous vouliez me parler ?****  
********- Oui, pendant ma balade je me suis fait attaquer. ****  
********- Des hommes de Cendred ?****  
********- Je pense, j'y retournerai demain avec des hommes pour voir s'ils sont toujours là.****  
********- Très bien mon fils, tu as encore montré beaucoup de courage pour avoir affronté ces bandits, seul.****  
********- En parlant de ça Père... Je n'étais pas seul. "**

___Le regard d'Uther se tourna immédiatement vers Merlin puis encore une fois vers son fils. L'idée que ce soit Merlin qui l'a aidé était impossible, il n'avait pas la carrure d'un chevalier._

******" - Ton serviteur t'a-t-il apporté son aide ?****  
********- Merlin ? Non ! Il était trop occupé à se cacher derrière un arbre."**

___Arthur avait un grand sourire, l'idée d'humilier son serviteur devant le roi lui faisait plaisir. Merlin ne bougea pas mais au fond de lui il préparait déjà sa vengeance__._

******" - Qui était-ce alors ? "**

___Arthur se mit alors à raconter toute l'histoire, en évitant bien sûr de raconter la vraie raison de sa présence dans la forêt. Le Roi ordonna à son fils d'essayer de retrouver les bandits et aussi de retrouver le mystérieux chevalier. Il était blessé, il n'a donc pas dû aller bien loin.__  
____  
____Arthur entendit frapper, ça devait être son idiot de serviteur qui venait lui apporter son dîner. Ce n'était pas Merlin qui traversa la porte mais Guenièvre, à la plus grande surprise d'Arthur._

******" - Guenièvre ? Que me vaux ta visite ?****  
********- Après tout ce que Merlin fait pour nous, je lui ai proposée de le remplacer pour la soirée..****  
********- Il est à la taverne n'est-ce pas ?****  
********- Je .. non .. je le remplace juste.****  
********- Ne le défends pas, il est toujours à la taverne mais pour une fois ça ne me dérange pas. "**

___Arthur s'approcha de Guenièvre qui venait de poser le plateau sur la table en chêne. Arthur était à quelques centimètres d'elle. La servante pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue, elle le regardait dans les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il la trouvait magnifique, ça le tue un peu plus chaque jour de devoir se cacher, de ne pas pouvoir montrer à tout Camelot qu'il aime la plus belle femme de la cité, il voulait tant crier, dire à toutes les personnes qu'il croise qu'il aime Guenièvre. L'ancienne servante de Morgane et surtout que cette femme qu'il aime serait la future Reine de Camelot, car oui il en était sûr quand il sera roi, Guenièvre deviendra sa reine. Avant que Arthur ne l'embrasse, Guenièvre s'éloigna du Prince_

___._******" - Vous devriez manger, votre dîner va être froid, votre Altesse.****  
********- Tu peux m'appeler Arthur, Gwen.****  
********- Je ne préfère pas, Sire.****  
********- Pourquoi ?**  
******- Je ne suis qu'une servante, je ne peux pas vous appeler ainsi.****  
********- Gwen, tu sais bien que tu n'es pas qu'une servante pour moi.****  
********- Pour vous oui, mais aux yeux de tout le monde, aux yeux du Roi, je ne suis qu'une servante et je ne mérite pas tout ça.****  
********- Je te promets que tout ça va changer quand je serais roi, on pourra être ensemble, aux yeux de tout le monde.****  
********- Quand vous serez roi ... mais pour l'instant je vais attendre que vous finissiez de manger, puis j'irais laver votre linge, Sire. "**

___Guenièvre regardait Arthur manger, ça lui faisait tellement mal cette situation, elle attendait le jour où Arthur deviendra Roi, le jour où Arthur et elle pourraient enfin montrer leur amour. Chaque fois qu'ils se voient, ils oublient tout, ils ne pensent qu'à eux deux, à leur amour, mais de retour à Camelot, la réalité les frappe violemment au visage. Ils ne pouvaient plus se regarder pendant de longs moments, ils ne pouvaient plus s'embrasser quand ils le voulaient, c'était dur mais elle tenait bon.  
Quand Guenièvre prit le plateau d'Arthur, sa main toucha celle du Prince et elle sentit une caresse, son regard se tourna vers le Prince, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle détourna le regard, ça lui faisait tellement mal. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, ici, maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait pas. A n'importe quel moment une personne pouvait rentrer et les surprendre, ça causerait beaucoup d'ennuis._

******" - Gwen ...****  
********- Majesté ?****  
********- Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, je sais que pour toi tout cela est dur mais pour moi aussi, mais Guenièvre je te promets une chose : c'est quand je serais roi tout ça changera, on n'aura plus besoin de se cacher. Tu deviendras la Reine de Camelot et le fait que tu as été servante ne gênera pas. Je te promets qu'un jour tu deviendras mon épouse et la femme que j'aime aux yeux de tout le monde. "**

___Guenièvre avait les larmes aux yeux, Arthur s'était rapproché d'elle pendant qu'il parlait, il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le feraient. Guenièvre s'éloigna du Prince et allait quitter la chambre mais elle se retourna et regarda le Prince._

******" - Peut-être les choses changeront-elles quand vous serez roi ... "**

* * *

******Et voilà, Par rapport aux deux premier chapitre ce chapitre est sûr la vie a Camelot et surtout sur ****Gwen**et **Arthur**. Avez-vous des idée sur le chevalier mystère ? Des idée pour la suite ? Laissez un petit review sa fait toujours plasir ;)


	4. Retrouvaille

Je voudrais d'abord remercier les personnes qu'il m'ont laisser des review, ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alertes et tout et tout.

Voilà le chapitre 4, espérant qu'il vous plaise également.

**Disclaimer :** On sait tout que Merlin ne m'appartient pas ...

* * *

___La nuit était tombée mais pourtant elle continuait de marcher droit vers Camelot. Son bras lui faisait mal mais grâce à ses dons, elle avait pu soigner un peu la blessure. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait enlevé son armure pour enfiler des affaires plus confortables : un pantalon et un débardeur en cuir. Sa douleur augmentait petit à petit, mais elle ne devait pas se reposer. Si elle continuait toute la nuit elle pourrait être à Camelot pour l'aube.____L'aube était enfin levée. Les chevaliers, ainsi que Merlin, étaient dans la grande cour, prêts à partir à la recherche du chevalier, ce chevalier qui avait empêché Arthur ainsi que son serviteur de dormir. Tout le monde était prêt à partir quand un bruit se fit entendre, Arthur venait de tomber de son cheval._

******" -MERLIN ! "**

___Le serviteur s'approcha du Prince retenant son rire, le Prince venait de tomber, perdant toute crédibilité envers ses chevaliers. Cette erreur devait être à cause du manque de sommeil de Merlin. Arthur regardait Merlin en attende d'une explication._

**" - Une explication ?****  
****- La sangle a dû lâcher ...****  
****- Tu insinues quoi par là ?****  
****- Oh rien ... rien du tout, Sire.****  
****- Je ne suis pas gros Merlin !****  
****- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je n'oserais pas, bien qu'en tant que serviteur je me dois de vous dire que ...****  
****- MERLIN !****  
****- La ferme ?****  
****- Tu progresses ! "**

_Merlin s'en alla sangler à nouveau le cheval d'Arthur mais cette fois il vérifia bien tout une seconde fois. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, cette « dispute » avec le Prince lui avait remonté le moral, le serviteur faisait souvent des remarques sur le poids d'Arthur ce qui avait le don de l'énervé. Après avoir fini de sangler le cheval, ils partirent tous en direction de la forêt.__Lynessa était arrivée à Camelot à l'aube, en arrivant elle avait vu une dispute entre le Prince Arthur et son serviteur ce qui l'avait fait beaucoup rire, le prince n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Camelot, il avait l'air toujours aussi arrogant, crétin... Lynessa plaignait son serviteur, mais il avait l'air de ne pas se laisser faire. _**  
**_Lynessa prit la route qu'elle avait faite tant de fois étant enfant, pas grand-chose avait changé, les maisons étaient toujours là mais beaucoup de choses avaient été refaites._**  
**_Elle arriva enfin devant la maison où elle avait passé huit ans de sa vie. Elle frappa trois fois avant qu'une jeune métisse vient lui ouvrir_

_._**" - Oui ?****  
****- Gwen .. tu ne me reconnais pas ?****  
****- Lynessa ! "****  
**  
___Guenièvre prit Lynessa dans ses bras. Ça faisait si longtemps quelle ne l'avait pas vue, neuf ans précisément. La servante fit entrer son invité chez elle. La maison n'avait pas changé mais Lynessa remarqua que ni Elyan ni Tom étaient là, venant d'Elyan il avait toujours l'habitude de partir mais Tom ce n'était pas son habitude._

******" - Où est Tom ?**

******- Mon père a été tué par le Roi.**

******- Pourquoi ?**

******- Il a été accusé de sorcellerie ****  
********- Je .. je suis désolée.****  
********- Et où se trouve William ? "**

___Aglain n'avait pas donné son vrai nom par peur pour Lynessa. Avant la Grande Purge, Aglain était souvent de visite à Camelot, Uther le connaissait trop bien. Si Uther apprenait que Lynessa connaissait le druide, il pourrait la croire coupable d'utiliser la magie._

******" - Il est mort lui aussi ..****  
********- Oh .. comment ?****  
********- Mon village a été attaqué, c'est la raison de ma présence ici.****  
********- Oh, tu peux rester le temps que tu veux.****  
********- Merci. "**

___Lynessa était heureuse de retrouver Guenièvre, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance, les batailles d'eau, les robes créées ensemble, toutes les fois où ils aidaient Tom au magasin. La blonde mit la main sur son bras, sa blessure lui faisait mal, Gwen le remarqua et s'approcha tout de suite d'elle__._

******" -Oh mon dieu, comment tu t'es fait ça ?****  
********- Oh rien de très grave, je suis tombée quand je me suis enfuie.****  
********- Viens, on va voir Gaïus.****  
********- Non, je ne vais pas le déranger.****  
********- Tu ne le dérangeras pas puisque ça lui fera plaisir de te revoir. "**

___Lynessa se rappela de Gaïus, le médecin de la cour. C'était un vieil homme très sympathique, elle se rappelle qu'elle allait souvent chez lui pour l'aider, il lui donnait aussi des cours sur les plantes. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré c'était grâce à Dame Morgane, elle se battait à l'épée avec Elyan et elle c'était blessée. Morgane était là pendant l'entraînement et l'avait accompagnée chez le médecin depuis elle c'était attachée à lui comme à beaucoup de gens à Camelot. Il n'y avait que la famille royale avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas, Uther était un être méchant, sans cœur, un vrai tyran et Arthur était un homme arrogant, crétin et plein d'autres choses._**  
**  
**  
********" - J'ai vu les chevaliers quitter la ville, où vont-ils ?****  
********- Ils sont partis à la recherche d'un chevalier et de bandits.****  
********- Ah d'accord, puis-je aller voir Dame Morgane ?****  
********- Dame Morgane n'est plus ici.****  
********- Oh pourquoi ? N'était-elle pas la pupille du Roi ?****  
********- Morgane s'est révélée être une sorcière et aussi la fille du Roi, il n'y a pas si longtemps elle a trahi Camelot pour être sur le trône, heureusement Arthur et des fidèles chevaliers ont réussi à libérer Camelot. "**

___Lynessa était sous le choc, Morgane était une sorcière. Cette histoire lui rappela une chose qu'Aglain lui avait dit, c'était la première fois qu'Aglain lui parlait en énigme et cette énigme elle l'avait enfin comprise. Aglain lui avait dit :_**  
**_  
_**  
**_****__**« Tu devras protéger Emrys, sa plus grande menace est la sorcière, mais fait attention à toi, tes amis peuvent être des ennemis. »**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**___La plus grande menace est la sorcière, la sorcière était donc Morgane et Morgane était son amie donc maintenant c'était sa plus grande ennemie.__  
_  
******" - Je .. je suis surprise.****  
********- Oui, tout le monde l'a été.****  
********- Sinon, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Elyan ?****  
********- Oui, c'était un des chevaliers qui ont aidé Arthur à récupérer Camelot.****  
********- Ah, donc il est revenu ?****  
********- Malheureusement non, il est reparti. Arthur voulait que tous ceux qui l'ont aidé deviennent chevaliers mais presque aucun n'était de sang noble et Uther a refusé malgré leur aide, donc Elyan a préféré quitter à nouveau la ville. "**

___Lynessa prit son sac et son épée qui était attachée à côté d'elle. Elle la prit et la donna à Guenièvre. Gwen sourit à la vision de cette épée, ça lui faisait penser à son père, elle déposa doucement l'épée sur la table. Lynessa était en train de se bander le bras, Gwen s'approcha pour lui apporter de l'aide._

******" -Tu as continué à te battre ?****  
********- Oui et en plus je suis vraiment douée. "**

___Les deux filles partirent dans un fou rire, puis une fois que le bandage était fait et que la douleur était passée, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de faire un petit tour dans Camelot. Lynessa était fatiguée mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Gwen, le sommeil pouvait attendre._

* * *

___Voilà Voilà, le chapitre est finis. Vos avis ? Gwen et Lynessa ? Lynessa amie/ennemie avec Morgane ?_

___La suite très bientôt, promis. _


End file.
